


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Crystalized_idiot



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized_idiot/pseuds/Crystalized_idiot
Summary: Amity Park is sick and tired of the constant ghosts attacks, high property damage, and most of all its self-proclaimed hero. Eventually, Danny has enough as well. Let's see how well Amity fairs without its only hero.(I'm just putting the summary from the prompt)





	1. He's done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Story Challenge: Hero On Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820425) by [WritersObsession2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls read the prompt first because the chapter won't make sense without it

Danny knows it just a shirt, he knows that he is probably overreacting by giving up the hero gig. He knows but he can't help the overwhelming feelings of sadness and anger of seeing that shirt at school. So like an angry spirit in horror movies the hallways lights started to flicker and some bulbs blew up. The temperature dropped, People start panicking about it and start to get away from that hallway as soon as possible. Sam noticing everything questions "Danny is there a ghost here?" 

"No," Danny mutters angrily as he opens his locker, dumping his stuff in it.

"Then what's-" she stops as she sees his glowing eyes, nudging Tucker making him look up from his PDA to see Danny "Dude what's wrong?" Tucker asks 

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Besides the lack of sleep, failing grades, injuries from the constant ghost attacks, hate from everyone and ghost crazed parents! I'm perfectly fucking fine" Danny rants angrily as he slams his locker "You know what! I'm done! I'm done with everything, they don't need me then consider me gone" 

Before Sam could think of something to calm Danny, he goes ghost, turns invisible and flies away 

Danny flies out of school to the park, lands in a tree branch to sit on, turns back to human to calms down because his ghost self usually amplifies his feelings. He stares out at the people walking their dogs and seeing families hanging out there. It's peaceful for hours, Amity felt normal for once but as soon as he thinks that he hears a scream for help "Help! A ghost captured my baby!!!!" He turns to see what's happening, it just to see green ghost blobs floating around a child doing absolutely nothing. And the "Capturing" is just the child grabbing one and playing with it. Usually, Danny just shoos away the ghost blobs since they are harmless unless they are provoked.

On instinct he goes ghost start to head over there stops when notices the shirt, the mother is wearing "Anti-Phantom". Well let's see how this plays out without him, he quickly goes invisible before anyone notices him and just watches. More and more ghost blobs start gathering around the kid. As soon there are like 20 blobs; the mom finally gets out of her hysteria and seeing how no one coming for help, picks up a stick and whacks a blob.

"Pfft that's not a good idea" Danny grins 

All the blobs simultaneously turn to the woman and their green little bodies turn red, they start merging to form Four big blobs and start to chase the woman around. This goes on for a while until actual ghost hunters aka his parents' guns blazing to capture the blobs. Of course, this takes a while mostly because of his dad bad aiming and clumsiness. After they are done Maddie receives a phone call, 

"That's odd it's Danny's school, they said that he wasn't there the whole day. You don't think he ditched do you?" 

"Danny boy is a teen! He's bound to do it at some point, although that won't excuse him from getting in trouble!" 

Oh shoot, Danny forgot all about school! He hopes he just get extra chores or grounded not extra-long ghost hunting lessons, those are becoming more and more grueling. With that in his mind, he has to free those blobs as soon as he can. Still invisible he goes up to the thermos they use on the blobs and switches it his empty one. After he has it, he quickly heads home before his parents get there to empty it to the ghost zone. 

"Danny! Are you home!? You're in big trouble mister!" 

How did they get home so fast! Oh yeah his dad driving is horrible. He quickly turns human to confront his parents might as well get it over with it. His parents quickly go down the lab to find him there.

"Danny, why did the school call me saying you missed a whole day!?" His mom starts to yell 

"Well you see-" His start to stutter but his mom interrupts 

"Aren't you grades bad enough!? You are barely passing! You are grounded and since you clearly don't care about school. We are giving you extra Ghost hunting lessons, so at least you have a future in something!" 

"W-wait no, can't I just clean the house or something or the lab for a month?" Danny says really hoping to get out of this.

"No and no more staying at your friends home don't think we haven't noticed you skipping out on lessons, This is for your own good. Now go to your room" 

Danny not saying anything quickly leaves to his room, shit this is the worst possible scenario. Of course they notice skipping out on lessons but not the important stuff like all the bruise he gets are he fight ghost all night. Well, at least there are two good things to come out of this the blobs are safe and Danny might at least get a full night of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to do this prompt I've been wanting to write Danny phantom fanfic for awhile 
> 
> If you have any criticism or advice go ahead and comment it or just comment in general


	2. Explaining He's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's November

Danny woke up the next day at 6 in the morning by his blaring alarm, damn he knew he fell asleep at 4 but he didn't expect to sleep the whole night. A whole 14 hours that's a record, he checks his phone to see if he got any text messages. Of course he has, especially after that outburst and not saying anything the rest of the day.

**Tucker & Sam**

**Sam**\- Danny, Are you okay?

**Tucker**-Yeah dude what was that about

**Sam**\- Danny Come back to school

**Sam**\- it's lunch Are you planning on skipping the whole day?

**Tucker**\- Wtf dude why can't you take me with you 

**Sam**\- Not funny 

**Tucker**-Damn I guess he is skipping the whole day 

**Sam**\- Danny What happened today? why were the lights flickering and breaking? 

**Tucker**\- Are you ignoring us? Or do you have your phone off???

**Sam**\- If he has his phone off how will he answer that 

**Tucker**\- Stfu 

**Tucker**\- Are we still going out for patrol today??

**Sam**\- I don't know

**Sam**\- I'm still worried about Danny 

**Tucker**\- he probably finneee

**Sam**\- yeah probably 

**Danny**\- I'll explain everything at school 

**Tucker**\- Geez ghost us all day yesterday and this is your response 

**Danny**\- Haha I ghost you guys all the time anyways 

**Tucker**\- Dude...

**Sam**\- Glad to see you're alive 

**Danny**\- "Alive" 

**Tucker**\- Stoopp see you at school

After Danny is done texting he starts getting ready like showering, changing, etc. He goes down the stairs to hopefully get some breakfast since missing both lunch and dinner isn't really ideal for his health. Danny goes to the kitchen just to be greeted by Jazz sitting at the table, "Good morning, Danny" Danny starts to get a bowl of cereal, "Morning, Jazz." He mumbled, he hopes she doesn't start a rant about responsibly and how he shouldn't neglect school or family or something like that, because frankly even after 14 hours of sleep he was still tired.

"I know you got in trouble with our parents, but you shouldn't skip dinner, Also I thought you weren't going to skip school anymore to fight ghost" Jazz gave him a concerned look, 

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going to fight ghosts anymore, and we shouldn't be talking about this here, Mom and Dad could overhear" Danny whispered in an angry tone. 

"It's fine mom and dad aren't here anyway-What!?" Jazz looked at him more concerned than ever "What you mean you are quitting? I mean I never wanted you to ghost hunt since I don't want my little brother to get hurt. And staying up all night fighting is never healthy. I mean I guess I'm relieved that I don't have to worry so much anymore now. Especially now since I'm leaving for college soon. But isn't helping people your obsession? Are you okay?? What made you change your mind??”

Danny knew she was going to start worrying like this why did he say that so early in the morning. "I'm fine Jazz, I am a hero to help people and when those people don't even want my help why should I bother. Most of the time the ghosts are just pulling barely harmful pranks. Of course, I'm going to still help people if the ghost wants to kill everyone but a lot never really want to, I mean they don't want to create even more ghosts." he shrugs and continues 

"Also I'm pretty sure halfas can change their 'obsession'-he says using air-quotes with his hands- I mean look at Vlad we thought his main obsession was marrying Mom and now he is engaged with Priscilla Fantasma whoever that is. And now it just seems he wants everything, which he can get since he is rich as fuck, so if he can do it so can I" 

"Language, but okay as long you are sure about your decision, and hey maybe I could tutor you a little to help you get your grades up or maybe help with extra credit assignments.” Jazz gets up from the table and starts to head up to her room, "See you after school little brother."

"Yeah sure, See ya" Danny rolls his eyes at her last comment, he always wondered why she always called him little brother it was always so weird like she was a character who was written by a person doesn't know how siblings interact. With that thought in mind, he went ghost and flew to school. 

At school, he turns invisible and lands behind Sam and Tucker “Boo!” like usual Sam doesn’t give a reaction but Tucker jumpy as ever screams, in high pitch voice, “Aaagh- stop doing that!” Danny just laughs and turns back, Sam sighs and rolls her eyes “You know he does that almost every day it’s predictable, so Danny now that you are here want to explain what happened yesterday” Damn why did she have to bring that up so early couldn’t she bring it up at lunch or something, “Sorry for worrying you guys,it’s just I saw someone wearing those stupid Anti-phantom shirts and I really thought at least at school there wouldn’t be any hate since you know I saved this school so many times, and um” Danny hesitated to say this next part, they have been doing this together for so long, so he doesn’t know how to just say he’s quitting “I-I’m not going fight ghost anymore” 

Tucker looked relieved,” Finally” Danny could've predicted that I mean sure Tucker thinks Ghost fighting is cool and all, but it kind of got old after a year. It was getting way too stressful and way more dangerous since the ghost was getting stronger. Sam, on the other hand, looks confused? Annoyed? He can’t really tell her emotions “What’s going to happen if you are gone? Who’s going to protect Amity Park if you quit?” Danny just shrugged

“I don’t know my parents? The GIW? “Red Huntress”? Because I don’t know, it's their actual JOB to do so, and you know they seem so confident about taking down ME, they can probably take down anyone” Danny said in a sarcastic tone, “Amity Park doesn’t want me here anyway, why should I care anymore” Danny doesn’t know why but every time he thinks that it just hurts a little to his core. “Don’t you think that’s it a little too much of a big decision to make out of nowhere, you sure you thought this through” Danny knows she is just trying to think about this rationally but he is seriously getting annoyed “Yes! Of course, I’ve thought this through! If people are getting seriously hurt I’ll step in, but most of the time that doesn’t happen I’M the one who usually gets hurt!” 

Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder "Okay man, we get it but you have to calm down a little" Danny not realizing his outburst was a little too loud let out a deep breath to calm down. Good thing they are behind the school so no one is really there. “Sorry Sam, I don't know why I feel more emotional?? All of a sudden” 

“Maybe cause you repressed all of this for who knows how long or ghost powers” Before Danny can comment on that he is interrupted by the school bell, “Greaaat, time to go to 1st period, Mr. Lancer’s class is the best” he groans he hates Lancer’s class, not the teacher per say but it’s one of the few classes he doesn’t have Sam or Tucker just mostly all the A-lister which is annoying since they are either loud all the time or they throw stuff at him or both. 

Walking into Casper High they say their goodbyes and each goes into their classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is kinda Moody I wonder whyyy 
> 
> And who is Priscilla Fantasma I mean I didn't put OC on the tag so hmmmm
> 
> I hope it's obvious 
> 
> See you guys next fall lol


End file.
